Katara
Katara is a human girl from the Avatar Universe and a waterbender. She lost her mother at a young age and thus mentally grew up into a mother role for her brother. They encounter and met Aang frozen in an iceburg who Katara breaks out with her powers. And thus they became friends and after getting more allies such as Toph, Suzi and Zuko (Who Katara had to comes terms with trusting) They defeated the Fire Nation and saved the world from Fire Lord Ozai, Azula and the others. Best Friends: Aang (Formerly her love interest), Gohan (New Love Interest/Boyfriend), Hiccup, Isabella Garcia Shaprio, Astrid, Zuko Worst Enemies: Fire Lord Ozai, Sari Sumdac, Because the show ended everyone returned to their normal age as did her. She was approached by Twilight and King Julian under Bender's orders being given a offer to join The B Team, as she was the same age she was before hand she accepted the propsoal as she has heard about The B Team's adventures and reuptation. She met Bender and his other 4 main members and told the robot that she was honored to work for a guy like him and told him she will do anything to assist him and his friends. Totally Mobian Spies Katara is the one of the Goaway members who is helping Bender against Iron Queen by gathering his info and doing other stuff for him. She and Zuko will assist Bender in his 7th Pure heart. She was supposly caught by Calamitous but she escaped and met back up with Bender and co to keep her part. She then helps the group take back Amity Park from Calamitous's toybots. Katara then helps her pals take back Calamitous's stolen lab and then Fairy World, after that Katara feels proud of her and her friends success. Katara then goes with her friends to find and help Eddy and his team. Katara then assists her team and Big Boss in taking down The Patriots to give Bender and his boys acess to Iron Queen`s top labs The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Katara is set to return to work with Aang, Zuko, Bender and The B Team against Discord and Sigma. She also for the first time works with Aang ever since their adventure together. Like the others she gets along well with the others though she did question Starfire's ideas and even asked Isabella what she thought . Isabella pointed out that Starfire knew what she was doing. Katara also questions her fighting because she has no skill but she is strong. Which Zuko points out as hypocrtisy since she is a lot like Starfire as in Katara has a lack of phsyical skill, is indeed powerful with her powers, has long hair, goes all navel, is very sexy and girly. She helps her friends get the first ring using her wit and her speed. When the crew is separated from each other, Katara helps her friends go through the snowy tundra having had much expereince there. Katara then helps in the final battle by taking down Bane and Yakvone Legends of Light and Darkness With Aang and Zuko she is returning to the story to help Bender, Skipper, Axel, Their friends and their former enemies Slade and Anti Cosmo. Alongside Aang she is Hiccup's sixth in command and she gets to Berk somehow along with the others apart from Astrid and Zuko. She sets out with the others to get started and meets with Celes Chere and her other friends who are associated with her friends Skipper, Bender and the others. SHe meets Sabrina Spellman with her friends as well as the odd yet helpful Captain. Seen next is Katara working with her friends to decypher the location of the final Model A fragment. She, Aang, Hiccup, Zuko, Astrid and Aleu are split from the others and they are saved by Gohan who joins them on Bender's behalf. And Katara is becoming a bit smitten with Gohan this which annoys Aang a bit. She helps the others with figuring it all out, when they're cornered by Shan Yu. Katara is shown to be smitten with Gohan considering his kindness, dorkiness, maturity, muscliar build and looks which she tells Balthazar when confronted on it. During the fight, she recultantly bloodbends the villains which Gohan uses to smash them off. Katara takes cover from the rain with the others and is annoyed with Sliver and Zuko complaining, she tells them she will bend them a lesson. Aang calls her on bloodbending, when Katara tells them that she is willingly going to use her bloodbending powers as Gohan told her that she may have use such powers in necessary situations. She falls asleep due to the sleep spell and they wander to see what's up. They meet Klonoa who joins the team as they help fight Sorrow who is trying to use the dream world as an vessel to spread sorrow throughout the universe. She also bloodbends Tzekel Kan and to some horror she felt good doing it. She investigates the island the girls landed on with her friends. They meet with Salem, Sabrina's pet and he helps them find the 2nd Model L piece. Though she still works with the heroes It's revealed that Katara made a heel turn under Model W's influence and control. Katara bows to her new master Model W and that she will do what Model W says up to and including klling anyone who gets in her way of gathering it's pieces. Katara is given her assignment to do something with Harvey Kingle and Aleu, she also learns of Model W's wanting her all along and she works with Nightmare Rarity. Katara acts as Model W's enforcer as it gives Katara his army and enhacned bloodbending powers to use her mind and ones where she can debend someone. With her new powers and army, she goes back to the others unaware of her turning evil and working for Model W. She insists a sample of Harvey and Aleu so they can figure Model W is still in her. Though it's unknown if she herself knows that W is contorlling her, she gives the samples of Aleu and Harvey to Model W who creates samples of them and she does into the digtal world while leading a robot army of Model W's. She meets Megabyte and then Wreck It Ralph where the heroes go in to Hexadecimal's castle. Katara waits a bit as she leads the robot army to attack anyone in the castle so she can handle them personally. Katara finds the two and uses her psychic bloodbending to torture Goth and Jenner with it and she seems to like it. Shade and the others call her out on it and after she returns the others get weary of her. Katara then returns with Nightmare Rarity as she watches Dr.Weil return. Weil gives her the order to debend the Avatar, Katara is unsure due to his power. Nightmare Rarity assures she can and then afterwards, Katara agrees to debend Aang without finding a way for him to do it. Katara is indeed sucesfful and she gets Aang away and debends him under Dr.Weil's orders. When Aang asks if she really works with him, she pauses and states yes and then bloodbends Aang. Aang now heartbroken that his loved one has turned evil and made unable to use the elements or being the avatar for that matter. Katara sees Joker being captured by Slade's froces and reports to Weil, as a result Katara decides to leave the fragments of Model Z (The last one). Katara is spied on by Lizbeth, Hunson, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, Linksano, Pollo and Harvey Finevoice, though she finds them and is ordered by Weil to kill them with Nightmare Rarity. ALucard, Lizbeth and Zero gang up on her and take her down leaving her unconsicusness. She is brought back and integrorated by Scamp and Bender who snap sense into her and she becomes ashamed. She admits that she liked bloodbending and let get to her head. Katara deicdes to kill Ozai as a result and acts as a partner to Model L alongside Jack Frost. Katara and Zuko go to get Ozai, and Aang shows up where he and Zuko fight. After Ozai is beaten, Katara kills him a.l.a breaking his neck with her blood bending as she thought energy bending was an ass pull. Katara is one of the 8 Alpha Team members that battles Malefor with Bender and Slade's help. Katara is one of the more angered characters at Sari, after she betays heroes and Katara swears to make her pay for killing Aang. She has some words with Patch though, who tells her that revenge won't solve anything. She understands this perfectly, but still planned on making Sari pay for what she did. She takes her anger out on Relius Clover alongside her friends while Slade and Bender go after Hazama. After the story, Katara goes through remarkable changes physically and mentallly. Katara once again develops an attraction to Gohan who has became mature, confident, manly and closer to her. They act as good friends until Gohan pins her down and admits he likes her, Katara while aroused by being pinned admits her likeing to him. Katara after watching Gohan train, asks him to mold her in the ways of the warrior as she wants to fight hand to hand. Gohan agrees and after a few weeks, Katara has changed a lot and is now a warrior. Katara has now sheds her girliness and became a tomboy, she has become much more physical oriented, her voice changed and now Katara is now superhuman with a massive increase in physical strength, fighting skills, speed, atheltic, and incredible reflexes, she becomes very happy as a result of this. In addition Katara becomes a beautiful princess pass the years and develops a rivarly with Marie who the hottest girl is in the team. Friends: Aang, Sooka, Toph, Zuko (Once an enemy), Suzi, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian, Finn, Django of The Dead, Twilight Sparkle, Captain Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Obi Wan, Cammy, Gru, Jimmy Neutron, Tak, Sandy Cheeks, Asami Sato, Danny Phantom, Betty Barrett, Sally Acorn, The B Team, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom,Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx ,Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Megaman. Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake,Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Iroh, Celes Chere, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Gohan, Klonoa, Salem, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Will Vandom, Suede, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan, Maktoto, Nostalgia Critic, Marie, Flash Sentry Enemies: Fire Lord Ozai, Azula, Hama, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord,The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Hazama, Relius, Dr.Weil, Sari Sumdac Trivia Like Zuko she has joined The B Team and acts alongside him and the others If Bender and co ever go to the Legend Of Korra Unvierse she may be experince some shock at seeing her older self Like Zuko she was working secrelty under Bender's employ like Jill Valentine katara 5.png 130.jpg katara 1.jpg katara 2.jpg katara 3.jpg katara 4.jpg katara 6.jpg katara 7.jpg katara 8.png katara 9.jpg katara 10.png katara 11.jpg katara 12.jpg katara 13.jpg katara 14.png katara 15.jpg katara 16.png katara 17.jpg katara 18.gif katara 19.jpg katara 20.jpg katara 21.jpg katara 22.jpg katara.jpg 100k.jpg avatar-308-puppet-master-blood-bending-clip.jpg 015.jpg 225.jpg 236.jpg|In Awe with her love's heroic built 360.jpg 364.jpg 388.jpg 393.jpg 414.jpg 418.jpg 473.jpg 621.jpg 638.jpg 694.jpg 744.jpg 836.jpg 595.jpg 608.jpg 610.jpg 014.jpg 045.jpg 050.jpg 053.jpg 085.jpg 160.jpg 171.jpg 185katara.jpg 218.jpg 419kata.jpg 356157_1263069522539_full.jpg Fire_Nation_Katara.png Katara_during_intermission.png katty.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar Universe Category:Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Girly Girl Category:Elementals Category:Goaway Team members Category:Sibling Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar The Last Airbender Universe Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Waterbenders Category:Bloodbenders Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Sixth In Command Category:The Heart Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Aang and Katara Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Mother of Hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters Category:Child Soldiers Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Feminists Category:Love Interests of Aang Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Amazons Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Badass Princess Category:Royalty Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Kids who have matured Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Love Interests of Gohan Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies